Black to Silver
by Pink Feline
Summary: Discontinued, See bio for reasons. Contains MarySue like characters.
1. The first Beginnings

**Black to Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This fic has nothing really to do with the series or Rowling. I do not make money or anything out of this.**

**Author's Note: **Well some people might be surprised. I updated the chapter. Originally it was 407 words and is now around a 1120 word chapter. There hasn't been much changes to the story line. I just made some much needed improvements and descriptions. It was good to see how over a two year period my writing has improved, but I thought it was about time to redo these incredibly short and well… not that well written chapters. I hope you all like these updated ones, they are staying after all.

**########**

Chapter One

The Christmas holidays were almost over, but Harry didn't mind. He couldn't wait till the new term started again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Interesting things always happened at Hogwarts, things that mostly surrounded him, Harry Potter.

Harry was currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room, in a large and comfortable chair in front of the fire, thinking. He wondered how Hermoine and Ron were. Hermoine had gone on a trip with her parents; Harry couldn't recall where she had said they were going, but he did remember it was to a warmer climate. As for Ron, he had gone home for the holidays to spend Christmas with his family. Harry was welcome to have stayed with the Weasleys, but Harry had wanted to spend his Christmas at Hogwarts for reasons he was not quite sure of.

Harry stood up and stretched before walking out of the common room to the hall for lunch. There weren't many students in the hall, only two other Gryffindor students sat at the table as Harry entered. After he had eaten and having nothing really that he had to do, he decided to wander around the castle for a while. He didn't know exactly where he was going; he just wandered around thinking on his previous years at Hogwarts. His first encounter, face to face, with the Lord Voldemort since that fateful night so many years ago and the following of the Basilisk in the school. The first two friends that he made, Ron and Hermoine, as well as his 'adoptive' family, the Weasleys.

Only when he felt the touch of a cold mist on his warm skin did he look up and take notice of his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a dark dank room, for the walls were hidden by thick black shadows and could not be seen. The only explanation for his surroundings that Harry could come up with was that he had wandered further down into the dungeons than normal. "Strange" was all he said, a cold ripple gliding down his spine as his voice fell flat in the space around him instead of the expected echo that was common between the cold walls of the dungeons.

Around him the silence seemed to thicken along with the shadows and mist. The mist began to cling to his body, sending chills through his body and leaving him shivering. His heart began to speed up and his lungs cried out for air as the cold began to squeeze the breath out of him. His gasps for air sounded loud in his ears before complete silence fell, cutting of all sound. His head began to pound and he began to sway as his sense of balance was thrown off by the silence and the dark. His throat and mouth was dry and a great thirst took hold of him.

Through all this Harry tried to see the entrance to the room but there were none. Wanting to escape this place Harry stumbled forward blindly. In his blind flight, Harry tripped and fell hard on his hands and knees. His body did not register any pain but his limbs became heavier and it took more effort to move and sit up. When he finally managed to sit up, his eyes landed on a crystal table that stood not far from him.

The table was round, the clear crystal glowing faintly with silver light. As his eyes followed the delicate curves of the crystal, Harry found that strange creatures were expertly carved around the legs and sides of the table. The table top itself was smooth, a vine like pattern on the outer rim the only decoration. Harry turned his gaze to the single object that stood on the table, it too glowing with silver light. A goblet of smooth white, finely and delicately curved and decorated with small pearls and emeralds, stood waiting in the centre of the crystal table.

Harry blinked in surprise when he found himself standing in front of the table. He could not remember moving at all. Harry looked at the goblet and realized that a faint sweet odour was given of by the goblet, and that it was filled by a clear liquid, the source of the sweet smell. His thirst seemed to flare with even more intensity so that his throat felt thick and sore. He reached out a hand for the goblet but pulled it back suddenly. He did not know what it was and who it was for. Why would someone leave something like the table and goblet in a place like this if it was not to be kept away from people? What if the liquid was not meant for consumption, what if it was poison or had other harmful effects?

Not wanting to take a chance, even to satisfy the burning thirst, he steeped back from the table with heavy feet. Before he could take another step, something in his mind seemed to snap and control of his body was taken from him. Harry was powerless to stop his body from walking back to the table. Powerless to stop his hand from lifting the goblet to his lips and drinking the sweet substance that ran thick and smooth over his tongue and down his parched throat. He found that it tasted sweet and that it fought back the thirst that had claimed him. The goblet fell from his now nerveless fingers and shattered as it hit the ground. Harry was swept up in a sudden blaze of heat. Fire burned over and under his skin sending waves of pain over his body. Harry opened his mouth to scream but there was no sound and his scream was lost to the shadows. After what seemed to be an eternity the burning heat left him and was replaced with a burning cold. Harry found himself unable to move, the cold paralyzing his limbs and slowing his heart.

After a while the cold too left and was replaced by a blessed nothingness. All feeling once again disappeared into the silent darkness. Harry looked at his hand and found that it was glowing with a pale light. The darkness around him began to spin and Harry felt himself fall. He closed his eyes, tired, and let the darkness carry him away.

**########**

A/N: Read and Review if you would be so kind!


	2. The first Changes

**Black to Silver**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**#########&##########**

The darkness began to disperse, allowing a weak light to shine through. A distant pain throbbed through his clouded mind, gaining strength. Harry could only groan as he slowly began to wake. He shifted his body and groaned again when pain shot through his limbs. He opened his eyes and blinked the sleep from them. From his position, on what could only be a dungeon floor, Harry carefully looked at his surroundings. He saw the pattern of the great stone blocks that made up the dungeon walls and opposite him, a heavy wooden door. With a pained hiss, Harry stood up and quickly leaned against the wall at his back as his head started to spin. When he felt himself centre again, he stepped away from the wall and walked slowly to the door. The door was made of a heavy dark wood that Harry had no interest in to identify. A large heavy metal ring served to open the door with and Harry stepped through as quickly as his body would let him.

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes with one of his hands. Before him was a long set of stairs that would lead him out of the dungeons. With a large and heavy sigh, Harry wearily began to climb the stairs, his muscles, stiff and cold from sleeping on the cold hard floor, protesting all the way. He was thankful when he reached the end of the stairs and stepped out into an empty hall. Harry began on his way to the Gryffindor common room. The halls were silent and empty, waiting for day when they will once again be filled with conversing students and teachers. Harry didn't meet anybody, and was partly thankful for that. All he wanted at that moment was to have a nice warm shower and perhaps a nap.

Harry soon found himself by the portrait of the fat lady. Quickly giving the password, Harry walked into an empty common room. He walked up to the dormitory that he shared with four other boys. He walked over to his trunk and took out a new set of clothes and proceeded to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and saw with passing interest that his hands looked different. He quickly took of his robe and was about to take of his shirt when he noticed something very strange. Before he had noticed that his clothes had felt a little tighter but he had not really paid much attention then, but know he had noticed again. He turned to the mirror and gaped at what he saw.

A somewhat pretty girl stared back at him, large slightly slanted emerald green eyes wide in shock. Long black hair fell down her back in a slightly messy fashion that made her look more wild than untidy. Her face was slightly rounded, gentle and pale. Harry could only stare at his reflection in shock before shaking his head with a laugh. Someone must have charmed the mirror as a prank. One again moving to unbutton his shirt he froze. Looking down he gasped and spun back to look in the mirror. He looked down at the body of the girl and found that she was curvy, at the hips and the bust. As if to confirm what he was seeing a voice spoke up.

"Well darling, what ever are you doing in the boys' bathroom? The girls are just across the hall."

Harry could only stare dumbly at the talking mirror. It had to be a prank, a joke. He, Harry Potter, the BOY who lived, could not be a girl. Simply could not, therefore this was some horrible prank and by tomorrow he would be laughing about it as a boy. Realizing that he was breathing fast he told himself to calm down. He ran a hand down his body and sure enough he felt the girlish curves. Blushing, Harry quickly took his hand away and stared at the mirror. He wanted to have a shower, but he just couldn't think about it. He would be naked in a female body. The thought brought another blush to his cheeks as he put his hands over his face.

Looking up to the mirror again he reached back and ran a hand through his hair. It was about waist length and curled slightly at the tips. His fingers met some resistance from tangles. Harry sighed and looked at the shower, he was desperate for one. Finally coming to a decision he began to slowly undress, careful not to look or touch his new body. Quickly stepping into the hot water he closed his eyes and let the water sooth him. Careful not to look or to touch, he took the shampoo and began to wash the now considerably longer black strands. He found that he had to use thrice as much shampoo as he use to. Quickly rinsing he did the same with the conditioner.

When he finished he quickly turned of the water and grabbed a towel. He found himself blushing again as he dressed and was thankful when he was done. The clothes were not too tight and he quickly left the bathroom and walked over to his bed. He cast a drying charm on his hair and lay down on his bed. He pulled down the hangings, and hoping that he would wake up back to normal when he awoke, fell asleep.

Harry awoke sometime later, hunger starting to gnaw at him. He rolled onto his back and frowned as he felt extra weight on his chest. Sitting up he looked down at himself to find that he had not changed back to a boy. Panic now starting to set in Harry jumped from the bed and looked around the dorm. He quickly opened his trunk and took out his invisibility cloak. Throwing it over his shoulders and head he left the dorm. He looked around the common  room and found that it was still empty. Quickly leaving the tower, Harry half ran to Dumbledore's office.

Finally reaching the gargoyle Harry quickly gave the password before bounding up the stairs. He removed the cloak and folded it up quickly before knocking on the door. The familiar voice of the headmaster could be heard, inviting the person at the door in.  Harry entered, feeling suddenly nervous. Dumbledore smiled merrily "Ah! Good afternoon young lady. Please sit. Now, what can I do for you?"

Harry blushed at being called 'young lady'. Impatiently pushing away his nerves he spoke in answer to Dumbledore's question.

"Well sir, I'm actually Harry Potter. Something happened and now I'm stuck as a..a girl"

Harry blinked as he heard his new voice. His voice was rich and smooth, not at all bad sounding. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this, a merry spark in his eyes.

"I see. You want to tell me what happened Harry? Perhaps we can sort this out then."

Harry nodded and proceeded to tell Dumbledore about the strange room and table and the discovery that he had been turned into a girl, leaving out some parts that really were not necessary. When Harry Finished, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair thinking.

"Well, well, that is indeed strange. Well Harry I'm afraid that some research into your situation will need to be done before we can reverse whatever was cast on you. I do not know how long it would take, though I assure you that the teachers and myself will do everything in our power to find the cure you need. Until then Harry, I'm afraid we can do nothing."

A sinking feeling fell on Harry and he looked at Dumbledore in mingled horror, hope and acceptance.

"I take it that it means I am stuck as a girl?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so"

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands miserably. This was not good. What if there wasn't a cure? What if he was stuck as a girl forever? What would Ron say? And Hermoine? What if Draco Malfoy found out? He would never let Harry live it down. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Albus spoke again.

"As it is unsure how long it would take, and the new school year is approaching, it might be best if you were to attend school for now as an exchange student."

Harry nodded resignedly. If nobody knew he was Harry Potter, then they wouldn't use it against him. He will be able to step away from the fame for a while and just be a normal student. Feeling slightly better Harry listened to the arrangements that were to be made. Harry blushed when he realized that he would have to share a dorm with girls.

"Minerva will help you to get use to your condition for now. She will take you shopping for new clothes and any other essentials that you might need. If you have any problems or questions, then do ask."

Harry nodded and waited as Albus contacted Minerva and asked to see her. Harry could only hope that nothing bad happens.

**############**

**A/N: Read and Review!**


	3. The first Obstacle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story has nothing to do with the series. Harry Potter is property of J.K.Rowling**

**Jade: Here's an updated chapter 3. I think this is the longest chapter I've written to far. It is over 2,000 words. Anyway just a note, this story happens around after 4th year. I have not yet read Ootp so even with information I've gathered from other fics and so on, I do not know enough to be able to write from the events of Harry's 5th year. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

--/--/--/--

Harry could feel his face heat up as Professor McGonagall led him to the 'Woman's' section of the clothes store. Harry knew that he would not look out of place in his current state of body, but that did not stop him from feeling out of place and extremely embarrassed. At various items of clothing, Harry would look away quickly, his face a bright scarlet. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the counter where a witch in her early twenties sat reading a magazine. Harry did not pay much attention to the words exchanged by the two witches, his eyes glued to the floor. Feeling eyes look at him, Harry looked up to find the younger witch looking at him before she turned her attention back to the Professor and giving a quick nod. Harry found that the girl was not altogether bad looking, dark shoulder length hair framing an oval face and with dark chocolate brown eyes. The girl introduced herself as Tammy and stepped from behind the counter, motioning for Harry to follow her. Harry looked to McGonagall in slight surprise. McGonagall noticed his questioning glance and smiled ever so slightly. Clearly Harry had not been listening to the conversation.

"Well Ms Embers, I have some supplies I need to get. Tammy will help you find some suitable clothes; I will come back for you in an hour."

With a nod to both Tammy and Harry, McGonagall turned and swiftly left the shop. Harry blinked at the unfamiliar name. It would take some time for him to get use to and respond to his temporary name. For the amount of time that Harry was to play the role of a girl he was to be known as Jade Embers.

Harry turned to look at Tammy who was patiently waiting for him, a hand resting on her hip and head tilted to the side, examining him. Harry could feel himself blush and nervously began to twirl a strand of inky black hair around his finger. Tammy noticing the nervous gesture smiled and turned, once again motioning for Harry to follow her.

Harry followed behind the girl, feeling as if he was walking to his demise. Harry felt like he would die as he saw where the girl had taken him. Harry felt the strong urge to bolt out of the shop but struggled against it. Tammy motioned Harry to stand beside her and pulled out a measuring tape. The tape sprang to life and began taking the measurements of his hips, waist and bust. Harry fought back another blush and sighed in relief when the measuring tape returned to Tammy's hands. Tammy, having taken down the measurements began walking through the rows of underwear, pulling various articles from the rows. Tammy took hold of Harry's hand and guided him to the fitting rooms. She gave Harry around five bras and shooed him into the fitting room.

"Now I want you to quickly fit these on and then let me see so that any adjustment can be made if needed."

Left alone in the small cubicle, Harry stood unsure of what to do. The cubicle contained a body length mirror, a hook and a chair. Harry hesitantly began to unbutton his shirt. He did not look into the mirror and picked up one of the bras. He unhooked it and put it on. He had some trouble with the clasps and with the help of the talking mirror, was finally finished. Feeling himself blush at having to step out his upper body bare except for the bra, Harry shyly stepped out. Tammy immediately stepped forward and surveyed the fit and making a few minor adjustments ordered Harry to try on the next. When he had finished and put his shirt on again, Tammy led him over to another part in the women's section. Thankful that he didn't have to fit on any underpants, Harry followed.

The next hour was spent finding and fitting skirts, dresses, shirts and blouses. Harry ended up with four skirts, two dresses, three blouses, six shirts, and three pairs of pants. Along with that he also bought three robes and four pairs of shoes. Harry and Tammy walked back to the counter where Professor McGonagall was patiently waiting. She quickly paid for the purchases and left they left the store.

--/--/--/--

Harry dumped the bags on his bad and lay down. Harry had been given a separate room for now, until school started again. It wasn't a very fancy room, having only a bed a desk and a bathroom. None the less Harry was comfortable and quite happy.

Harry sat up again and began packing his new clothes in his trunk, keeping a pair of white washed jeans and a dark blue turtleneck along with a pair of under wear. Having finished packing, Harry decided to change. He still felt awkward, his fingers fumbling with the unfamiliar clasps. After some time Harry was finished and only then looked at himself in the mirror. He decided that he didn't look too bad at all and picked up a brush, running it through his hair. He found the brushing to have a calming effect, the silky strands parting easily making the brush glide through.

Harry put down the brush as he heard someone knocking on the door. He quickly moved to open it and let Professor McGonagall in. McGonagall carried in her hands a smallish box which she placed on the desk. She looked Harry over and smiled approvingly. "Very good Mr Potter, you are doing well. I brought you some other things that you might need, there are also some other things I need to talk to you about"

Harry moved over to the desk and picked up the box. He sat down on the bed and opened the box. A beautiful dark wooden music box stood in the centre with various other objects. Harry carefully took out the music box and opened it. A soft melody began to play, but Harry did not notice as his eyes fell on the name, neatly carved on the inside of the lid. The name Lily Evans stared back at Harry. Slowly his eyes slid down to the contents of the box. There were four small compartments, each with the picture of a lily engraved.

Harry opened the first one and found that it contained earrings. There were simple studs and loops of different sizes, small pearl drop earrings, small silver earrings shaped like a tear drop with a small emerald placed in the centre of each and various others. Harry closed the compartment again and opened another. This one contained three rings. One was a simple silver band, a vine like pattern skilfully running around the edges. Another was gold with an emerald set in the centre and smaller diamonds running around it. The last one was a thin band of silver, the centre shaped to look like the eye of a cat. This ring held no stone, but it pulsed with life in Harry's hand. His fingers closed around the ring and he carefully slipped it onto his ring finger. A strange feeling briefly swept over him and created an invisible shield around him. Closing the compartment and opening another he found two necklaces and four bracelets neatly laid out as not to get tangled with each other.

One necklace was made up of small delicate gold links that looked like it would break at the softest touch. It had a bracelet to match. The other necklace was silver with another cat eye charm. The charm held a small whitish stone that Harry could not place. Just as with the ring, the necklace pulsed with power but Harry did not put it on. Closing the compartment without looking at the other bracelets, Harry opened the last one to fend various hair ornaments. Harry let his fingers brush over the trinkets. These were obviously his mother's, and that fact made tears gather in his eyes. Through all this McGonagall stood watching silently, her usually strict demeanour softening as she watched him.

Harry closed the music box, cutting off the song and placed it next to him. He looked into the other box and found lots of small containers and boxes. McGonagall sat down next to Harry and began to explain about the monthly cycles and what to do and expect when such times came around. McGonagall also showed Harry how to braid and tie his hair, how to apply make-up and anything else he needed to know. It took some time for Harry to grasp the technique, but after several tries he was able to do everything to satisfaction.

After McGonagall had left, Dobby had popped up with Harry's dinner since he would not be eating in the Great Hall. The remaining holiday weeks were spent getting use to his predicament. He became more used to his clothes and did not fumble around or take as long to get dressed as when he started. When he left his rooms he was careful not to be seen by any of the other students which was easily done with help from his invisibility cloak and marauder's map. Time seemed to fly by for Harry and soon the new school term would start again, and he would see his friends again.

--/--/--/--

(AN: I will from this point on refer to Harry as Jade and him as her)

Jade looked at herself in the mirror. She made sure that her fringe covered the scar that marked her as Harry Potter. She was dressed in the school uniform; her hair braided back, strands already falling from its confines. She did not wear her glasses as they would easily be traced to Harry. Instead she had been given contact lenses, which she now wore.

Jade felt incredibly nervous, her palms sweaty, butterflies fluttering restlessly around in her stomach and her heart beating faster than normal. Her thoughts turned from the upcoming re-sorting to her friends Ron and Hermione. Would they recognize her as their long time friend? If they did what would they say or do? What if they didn't like her anymore? Such questions floated endlessly through her head, increasing her nervousness. Then another thought struck her, what if Malfoy or any other Slytherin found out? He would be teased and taunted endlessly; they would never let him forget it! Jade groaned at the thought, feeling slightly nauseous. Straightening herself up and pushing the Slytherins to the back of her head, Jade left her room for the last time and walked down to the Great hall.

As she stopped before the great doors she listened for her cue to come in. She could hear the other students chatting and catching up with their friends. Harry felt a small pang of longing; he wanted to be in there, sitting with his friends at the Gryffindor table. The hall fell silent, a sign that Dumbledore had stood. "I have some interesting news for you all," Dumbledore had begun to speak "Hogwarts and another Wizarding school have decided to an exchange program. As I'm sure most of you have noticed that Mr. Potter is not here, reason being that he was chosen to go on the exchange." Albus paused here, looking over the students before continuing, "I would like you to welcome our new exchange student, Ms Jade Embers."

Hearing her name, Jade quickly stepped into the hall and proceeded to the front where McGonagall waited with the sorting hat. The students and teachers were clapping politely, open curiosity on many of the student's faces. All the teachers had been notified of Harry's changes, so naturally they were not at all surprised or curious. Jade reached the front and sat on the hair, for the second time in her life, the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Aah, so you are back, and changed too, in more ways than you think." The hat whispered in her mind. "Now where should I place you? You're mind has changed since the last time I sorted you, yes still full of courage and a thirst for true knowledge. Loyalty, yes, hmmm a disregard for rules though your intentions mean well, definitely cunning. Ohh and look at this, secrets that you have not uncovered about yourself yet but will have much influence you. Now where shall I put you….yes yes I know….it shall be…"

--/--/--/--

**A/N: Read and Review!**


	4. Slytherin !

A/N: I actually think I might write 2 versions of this fic, cause I like the idea of Jade being put in Slytherin and Ravenclaw (It's not very likely, that's why I like it). Anyway I still need suggestions on pairings if I should have them paired at all!

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

Chapter four

*Slytherin!*

At that moment Jade forgot to breathe. The hat had put her in the house of her enemies. It felt like the world slowed down as Jade walked over to the Slytherin tables. She failed to notice the many eyes staring appreciatively in her direction. Jade was still trying to process the information as she sat down at an empty space. Slowly as the sorting sunk in she got angrier and angrier. How dare that stupid hat put her in another house, and Slytherin at that! 

She felt like ripping the hat into a million pieces. But most unfortunately the hat was out of her reach. This caused to anger Jade further. She let out a soft snarl of frustration. The Slytherin students nearest her was starting to get nervous, and shifted ever so slightly into the opposite direction, hoping to get away from the angry girl. Well then if she was stuck with the Slytherins then she would make their lives a living hell. 

An evil smirk crossed her face making her look more frightening. The students nearest her were now downright scared. This made Jade smirk even wider. She might actually like being in Slytherin. She could get her long awaited revenge on them. They would soon realize that she was to be respected and feared. She giggled as she took a few servings for dinner. She was in a good mood, she looked at the Slytherins, yep a very good mood.

She looked over at the teachers table. McGonagall whas clearly in a state of shock, Snape also seemed to be surprised, his face twisted into a frown as he stared at her as if willing her to disappear.

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

(Hermione's POV)

*Slytherin! * the hat yelled out. I watched as the new girl moved towards the Slytherin table as if she was in a daze. From what I could see she wasn't too pleased with being put into Slytherin. Almost every guy was staring at her. I have to admit that Jade was definitely pretty. She had a beautiful body shape, long midnight black hair that curled slightly at the tips, pearly white skin, full pink lips and gourgeous vibrant green eyes. She was the beautiful. The image that every girl dreamed of being. 

I myself felt jealousy over the attention that she is receiving from both the boys and the girls. The girls probably thinking of the popularity that came with being friends with a girl like that. But me, I was more focused on why Harry never told me or Ron about the student exchange that was taking place. Normally Harry would have owled them the moment he received the news. Unless, for some reason, he was not allowed to tell anybody. But for what reasons would that be?

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

Another chapter updated.


	5. Silver dreaming

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! Thanks for all the suggestions also, keep giving them! So far it seems that Jade/Harry will be paired of with Draco. If you disagree on this pairing then tell me who you think s/he should be paired with. I RELOADED IT! It was hard to read with it all bunched up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings. I have a few originals in here that are totally mine!

****

Chapter Five

With dinner finished, Jade decided on some chocolate pudding. Taking a spoonful she marveled at the rich chocolate taste. While taking another spoonful Jade felt eyes on her. She looked around the table and met the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. He had a small smirk on his face as if he knew something that she didn't. Jade lifted an eyebrow and made a mental note of being extra careful around Malfoy. Malfoy very much looked like a predator.

A smirk played at her lips. He might be able to charm other girls, but she was no ordinary girl. And he was her archenemy. She returned her attention to her dessert. Dumbledore stood up and dismissed the students to their houses. Dumbledore glanced her way once before sitting down again. She stood up, turned and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Both stared at each other, not saying anything. Draco smirked and walked off. This pissed her of big time. She sneered. "He's Draco Malfoy" a voice said beside her, "he's rich, powerful and can seduce almost any girl." 

Jade turned to see a girl standing next to her, staring after Draco. She had shoulder length copper colored hair with cobalt eyes. She looked like a hawk, with sharp facial features and an athletic body. She turned and stared at Jade. A smile formed on her thin lips." Im Valenie Aquilla." Valenie held out her hand. Jade stared at the girl. It might be useful to have an ally in Slytherin. She took the offered hand. "I'll show you around" Valenie said turning and walking through the hall doors.

She looked around the Slytherin common room; it wasn't much different than when she and Ron had snuck in with poly juice potion. She was shown around the dungeons before they went up to the girl dormitories. Jade's bed was in a far corner, with a window at the foot of the bed. All her new possessions were already standing ready for her next to her bed. She had a wardrobe and bedside table. A study desk stood opposite the bed in a corner. Her wardrobe was made of a dark heavy wood that looked almost black.

Jade quickly got to work on unpacking all her stuff. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Pansy Parkinson staring down at her over her long nose. Pansy had a sneer on her face. "Since your new I'll tell you the rules" she said her voice sounding superior. "Rule number one. I'm the leader in these dorms so you do everything I tell you to do." She held up two fingers. "Rule number two. You stay away from Draco Malfoy, he's taken by me." Jade stared at Pansy, who was still going on about the rules. She was not going to submit to Pansy's whim. 

"Why on earth would I want Draco?" she interrupted the blond girl. 

" You may keep that snotty little git Malfoy, I certainly don't want him." 

The room was silent as the inhabitants watched the two girls. "And there is no way that Im doing anything that you tell me to do. I do not follow orders from insufferable little bitches such as yourself." The black haired girl sneered. Pansy was furious, her face twisted in rage. "How dare you little brat talk back!" she screeched. Everybody in the dorm winced at the girl's high-pitched screech. Jade lifted her head proudly. She wasn't going to be intimidated by her opponent. Pansy seemed to have trouble forming sentences. She reminded Jade very much of Uncle Vernon when he got angry. 

Pansy suddenly attacked, her claw like hands extended for Jade's neck. She took a step back with a catlike grace, as Pansy's attack missed her she took a swing with her leg and tripped the raged blond. She then proceeded to pin Pansy to the ground by siting on her. Pansy hissed like a cat; trying to get Jade of off her. Her hands frantically trying to get a grip on Jade to throw her off. Jade didn't move from her position on Pansy until the girl finally tired herself out and was no threat to Jade anymore. She stared down at the exhausted blonde. She sneered and turned back to her previous task of unpacking. 

The room was completely silent, the only sounds coming from Jade's corner as the other girls stared from Pansy to Jade. No one dared to go near Pansy; no one wanted to risk her wrath. It seemed like they had a new leader, Jade. 

When Jade was satisfied with her corner of the room she got ready for bed. She brushed her hair sighing from the feeling of the brush running smoothly through her hair. "Good job, new girl," Valenie murmured behind her. "Seems like you won the leadership of the dorm." Valenie gave a nod of respect before the girl returned to her own bed. "Well," Jade murmured to herself "my first evening in Slytherin and I'm already in rank." She glanced at herself in the mirror. Jade once being a guy knew that her appearance could seduce any guy she wanted. Even those who already have a relationship.

She'd take on Draco with his own game of seducing. She smiled an evil little smile before she closed the curtains around her bed and settled down to sleep beneath the heavy green blankets. She still had some energy caused by the fight, which made it harder to sleep. 

She thought of her friends in Gryffindor. She wondered what they were doing. They must be wondering why she didn't tell them of an exchange program that she was supposed to be part of. Hopefully they wouldn't try and find out. 

Tomorrow would be Monday so classes would start again. She should have some classes with the Gryffindors. This made her both excited and scared. They would probably treat her like any other Slytherin. Feeling like sleep was not going to come for a while she got up and sat on the windowsill. Even though the Slytherin house was in the dungeons, some of the dorms were on floor level. She stared at the seemingly transformed grounds of Hogwarts. It seemed so different and more unreal than in daytime. Like anything could happen, good or bad. Like they held the secrets of many centuries past and of the future, and only the moon could hear the secrets whispered, as it's silver hands gently cradled the lands and gently stirred the waters. 

Her eyes were getting heavy as she stared at the moon. It was as if the moon was gently carrying her, as she lost all touch of reality. She was surrounded by silver, making her feel warm and protected. The moon gently sang to her a song that was long forgotten over centuries past. An ancient song that few could only hope to understand. The song had no words, yet it seemed to tell a story, a history, a prophecy. Sounds started drifting through the protective silver wall. 

All at once she found herself awake, in her bed. She couldn't remember ever getting back into bed. She remembered sitting on the windowsill. She looked around. The other girls were obviously getting ready for class. She tried to remember the song, but she could not remember even the tune. She looked outside. The grounds were back to being normal. The mystery disappearing with the night.

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

A/N: Well that's another chapter. You people seemed to want longer chapters so I tried. Hopefully it's long enough or I'll make the next even longer though it may take me awhile. Keep on reviewing and giving me suggestions!


	6. Classes

A/N: Hello all! This might be the last chapter for a while cause Im going camping for week. Anyway please be patient with me, as new ideas form slowly in my little mind. So if anything is confusing then I'm sorry Im slowly piecing things together. Don't forget to review!

Keys: 'Jade's thoughts'

__

Anything written in italic is a flash back!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters, and settings and so on and Im not benefiting from it. Some characters are of my own imagination.

****

Chapter six

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

Jade flopped down on her bed. She was tired. Classes hadn't gone quite as expected. It seemed that none of the other houses new how she was to be treated. At times it seemed that they were going to insult her or play some sort of prank on her, but they always seemed to change their minds at the last minute. Everywhere she went people were staring at her. It was becoming quite annoying with people watching her every move. It was slowly eating away at her temper and she knew that it wouldn't be long until her temper snaps.

In potions class Snape had sent her more than a few death glares. He wished to torment and humiliate her like he had done when she was still Harry Potter. She could see it in his eyes. Whenever he glared her way she would smile and bat her eyelashes at him. This seemed to anger him even more and that little fact delighted me. Snape would never take points of his own house, and he certainly didn't want to ruin the Slytherin's reputation by giving one of them detentions. 

So he tried to get to her through the two who was supposed to be her best friends. Poor Longbottom was the first, as almost always, to feel the wrath of a very tempered Potions master. 40 points were taken of Gryffindor and a detention of cleaning cauldrons for Longbottom. 'Not so amused now are you Snape.' Jade could still remember the day that the teachers were told that she had a change of gender.

****

~~**~~**~~&~~**~~**~~

__

Harry felt nervous as he followed Dumbledore to the staff room. At the staff meeting today the teachers would be notified of Harry's condition. How would they react to the news Harry wondered? As they neared the staffroom Harry's heart began to pound. His palms became sweaty as the door was opened. Dumbledore walked through first, and Harry followed behind. The teachers, excluding Snape who was glaring at her, seemed curious as to who she was. Dumbledore began the meeting talking of things to happen this year but Harry wasn't listening. Finally Harry heard Dumbledore talk about him and he looked up.

"As I'm sure many of you are wondering who this lovely young lady is" Dumbledore began and looked at each of the staff. The staff seemed to listen with rapt attention. " She is indeed a student who have been at this school for the last four years, and hopefully for another three years." This made the teachers even more curious, as they have never seen her before. Dumbledore smiled with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. " She is our young Harry Potter". Now I'm sure you all think that the room was deathly silent right? Wrong, Professor Hooch, who had been drinking tea, began to choke.

Snape fell backwards in his chair, Mcgonagall fainted, Trelawney was telling teachers that she had seen that this was going to happen to Harry, and a few more teachers choked and gasped in shock. But Harry thought this to be amusement. She began breathing hard, as her face glowed red. Her eye twitched and she clenched her teeth. How dare they think this funny? She let out a snarl before cups and plates began to lift into the air. Harry's eyes had silver specks mixed with the emerald green. The china began to swirl in a circle around Harry before it was flung in different directions as if an invisible force was pushing it away from itself. Teachers who were quick enough managed to save most of the cups and saucers before they hit the wall or a teacher. 

Unfortunately Snape who was getting up from the floor never saw the teacup flying towards him util he looked up and the cup hit him on the head. Then the staff turned to stare at the furious Harry. Harry had done magic without he use of a wand. Dumbledore had watched all of this with obvious amusement. He now walked over to Harry and put his hand on her shoulder. Harry calmed down, but still glared at the teachers. Professor Mcgonagall had woken up and was sitting in a chair. "Minerva," Dumbledore turned his attention to her," If you could take responsibility for helping Harry through the process of being a girl?" Mcgonagall nodded silently. Dumbleldore turned to Harry and dismissed him and Minerva.

****

~~**~~**~~&~~**~~**~~

Jade got up off her bed and decided to go to lunch. She looked all around the hall as she entered. Students were talking and stuffing their faces with food. Some like Hermione and most Ravenclaws were reading and taking a few bites every few minutes before turning their attention back to their books. Jade took her place at the end of the table, and looked over at the food choices. She took a blueberry muffin and looked around her house table. Malfoy was again staring at her.

He had glanced at her a few times during class but other than that he had mostly ignored her. Pansy was glaring at her, as if willing her to die right then and there. Jade sneered at the blonde, and was rewarded with a snarl from Pansy. She was sitting next to Draco who had watched their little exchange with amusement and a little curiosity. It seemed that Pansy hadn't told Draco of her little defeat. Pansy would probably make something up, with herself looking the better. Jade poured herself a glass of spring water. Looking for something else to eat she sensed another pair of eyes on her. She turned and met the eyes of Hermione. The girl was suspicious.

Hermione closed the book she was reading and dragged Ron out of the hall. Jade stood up and decided to go back to the common room. She had to avoid Hermione as much as she can. Jade looked at herself in the mirror. The lightning bolt scar was almost invisible. Her eyes were still a brilliant emerald green, but silver specks now decorated the green. So if anyone had really bothered to look at the finer details, they would have noticed that she had a remarkable resemblance to Harry Potter. Someone like Hermione would probably notice this. She had to be careful. Jade got her books for the last two lessons and left for class.

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~


	7. Friends

****

A/N: I thought I might try and get out another chapter before I went away. I still need you to vote though! So far Jade/Draco has the most votes!

Notes: It's been a few weeks since the last chapter.

"speech"

/thoughts\

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

Chapter Seven

Jade was glad that class have finally ended for the day. All through the day she had received nervous glances and stares from the students. It reminded her of her earlier years at Hogwarts when she was still Harry Potter 'the boy who lived.' She was sure that one of the reasons for the students was because of her looks. But something told her there was more to it than that. But what she was not sure. No one seemed to want to talk to her. Whenever she tried to talk to someone they would get nervous and make excuses to get away. It made her feel lonely, as when she was younger and still lived with the Dursleys. 

Currently she was in the library. Over the summer holidays Jade had found a chest filled with books while she was cleaning in the basement. The Dursleys were out for the day so Jade had dragged the chest to her room. The amount of dust layering the chest showed quite clearly that these books were not used for some time, so no one would notice it missing, if the Dursleys even knew it was there. Whenever she was bored she would read one of the many novels found in the chest. She had quite enjoyed reading about heroes and heroines in made-up fantasy worlds. She read romances, mystery, crime, adventure, fantasy and sci-fiction.

Because she had no one to talk to, Jade had decided to go to the library and read. She could imagine the faces of Ron and Hermione if they knew their friend Harry was in the library, reading by choice. This thought brought a small sad smile to her face. She missed arguing with Ron and being scolded by Hermione for leaving homework to the last minute. Ron would never accept her as the old Harry with her being put into Slytherin. She looked over the rows of books and finally decided on a fantasy novel written by a muggle author. She was soon absorbed in the book and was oblivious to everything around her.  


Harmione

Hermione walked through the halls with her bag slung over her shoulder, and books held in her arms. She was heading towards the library. Ron was playing wizard's chess with Seamus in the common room. She walked into the library, returned her borrowed books and looked for a table. She was about to sit down at a table when she noticed Jade sitting in a corner reading by herself. Hermione had noticed the reactions of the students when she came near them. She had often seen Jade look sad before putting up her mask whenever somebody made an excuse and fled from the green-eyed girl. She knew the reasons for their behavior. Jade felt almost unnatural. Whenever she came near students would get chills down their spines and get goosebumps. And the silver in her eyes seemed to swim through emerald green, ever changing patterns. She also moves with a grace that no ordinary human could possibly posses and an air of mystery surrounded her. The first few days, people had been distracted with Jade's appearance. Now that most have gotten sort of used to her appearance, they began to notice the aura surrounding her.

/She must be lonely \ 

Hermione sat down across from Jade. The girl didn't seem to notice her. Hermione took her homework from her bag and started on her Transfiguration. When she finished she looked at what Jade was reading. She was surprised to find the Slytherin reading a muggle book. The book had a red serpent on the cover.

"I never thought I would see a Slytherin reading a muggle book"

The girl jumped and dropped her book. She blushed a little and picked up her book." Sorry, didn't see you sitting there" Jade mumbled. Hermione smiled ignoring the strange feeling she was getting from the girl. Jade laughed softly "I'm probably the only Slytherin you would ever see reading a muggle book." She said grinning slightly. "You like fantasy?" Hermione asked. "Yes, it's most interesting what different world and creatures the muggles come up with, especially when it include wizards and witches." Jade replied, "Wizards casting Abra Kadabra, and evil witches kidnapping little children, living in spooky mansions." Hermione giggled as Jade waved her hands and changed her voice for emphasis and Jade grinned. The two girls continued to talk about books and ideas till it was time for dinner. The two girls walked to the doors of the hall.

Jade sighed, "Time to put the mask back up." She said dryly. "Thank you Hermione" the green-eyed girl said and walked into the hall, head held high. Hermione waited a minute before she too walked into the hall and sat down next to Ron at her house table. Both girls had agreed to meet again in the library. Their friendship was better left unknown, as Jade would surely be ripped apart by the other Slytherins for befriending a mudblood Gryffindor. She looked over at the Slytherin table once before she turned her attention to the conversation at hand. She still wondered why Jade's eyes were so alike to Harry's.

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

A/N: There you go people! Review now okay?! Merry Christmas to you all!


	8. Moonlit forests and silvery changes

A/N: Howzit? I wrote this chap during my camping trim, and I hope you like it. I think the chapter might be shorter Im not sure. Anyway remember to review!

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

Chapter Eight

Jade couldn't sleep and had decided to go for a walk. She felt like she was walking, or rather floating in a dream. She only noticed where she had walked to when a breeze ruffled her nightgown. She was standing outside of the Hogwarts castle, facing the forbidden forest. She walked towards the forest with a feeling that something was calling her. The forbidden forest was magnificent as the moon light danced around, bathing the earth in a silver glow.

Jade heard a faint voice humming, but she could not make out the gender of the voice or the words of the song. As she walked closer to the forest the song became clearer, and as she entered the forest, it was as if the voice was all around her. A wave of joy washed over Jade and a need to find something that was hers, and was lost. What she was searching for she did not know. She began to run deeper into the forest; searching and the voice grew louder. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, drowning out the voice. She ran until she grew tired, and she stopped breathing hard as the adrenaline left her. She felt weak and collapsed against a tree. She looked around her to find herself in a forest that was not he forbidden forest. How she knew this, she herself did not know. A thick white mist surrounded her, choking her. She tried to stand up, but fell back down again. She looked around her to find a goblet standing suspended in the air a while in front of her. The goblet was made of glowing crystal, finely crafted, decorated with small emerald stones. Jade reached out to the seemingly delicate goblet and brought it to her lips. The liquid inside the goblet was sweet tasting, and Jade drank every last drop. The goblet shattered and Jade drifted to the ground as the world disappeared into darkness.

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

Jade woke to a bright light shining in her eyes. She grumbled and turned her face to the other side. A clatter of noise made her jump and she buried her head under her pillow. Finally after it seemed that who ever was making the noise wasn't going to stop soon she flung her pillow to the other side of the room and tried to locate the person responsible for the noise. The sun was only now rising and not on thing stirred in the dormitory. She could still hear the noise as if it was right next to her. It sounded like something was scratching away at a piece of wood. Knowing that it would be no use to try and go back to sleep, Jade quietly got dressed and walked to the common room. Her eyes felt strange and she noticed that she could see with great detail. She could also hear the heavy breathing of her house mates in the other dorms. Sniffing the air she found out that her sense of smell had also improved greatly. She looked around for a shiny surface and looked at her reflection. She ran out of the common room into the bathrooms. She looked at her reflection. Her once completely black hair now had silver streaks. Her eyes were now almost completely silver decorated with emerald markings. Her ears were still on the side of her head but looked like cat's ears. The ears were covered in a fine coat of silver fur. All senses left her as she stared dumbfounded at her image. In her dreamlike state she poked the mirror with her wand, but nothing changed.

"Oh crap.."

And she fainted.

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

Jaded G: Well know Im so sorry it's such a short chapter! I'll try and make up for it somehow. I've started changing Harry's looks again, be scared, who knows what might happen. I thought of making a series of stories where some of the HP characters have their genders changed. The main ones I would be writing of would most likely be of Draco, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. What do you think?


	9. Prophecy

A/N: A new chapter! Aren't you happy? I'm going to change the story title soon, as it does not really fit with the story. Just thought you might wanna know. I noticed that I haven't even mentioned Voldemort or any death eaters in my chapters so far. Well you will hear about them soon.

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

After half an hour of trying to get rid of the animal ears, Jade finally gave up. Her main problem now was hiding her ears from the other students. She sneaked into the dormitory and walked over to one of the girl's desks. One of them had a charms book that Jade had decided might be able to help her. The book was on the girl's desk, and Jade had no problems of quietly sneaking it out of the dorms. She looked through the content page and turned to the page number. She quickly used a concealing charm over her ears. She quietly replaced the charms book on the other girl's desk and decided to get changed.

Through the day Jade kept on self-consciously touching her ears. Realizing what she was doing she would quickly look around to see if anyone was suspecting anything. When it seemed that no one had particularly noticed she would go back to the work she had at hand. Even at the end of the day Jade had not gotten used to her new improved senses. At breakfast, lunch and dinner, she had lost her appetite due to various odors coming from the whole hall. So instead of eating she had listened to other students conversations. She could hear almost every sound the person she was concentrating on made. She could also see the very fine details of people's appearances. Not all of the discoveries had been pleasant.

It was almost midnight when Jade slipped away from the Slytherin common room. She walked silently in the Library's direction. She was going to find out what had been happening to her. She looked around to make sure that no one was near. She looked quickly at the Marauders map to make sure that no one was heading her way. Finding the coast clear she hurried to the library. Upon reaching the Library doors she found herself looking out of a window at the Hogwarts grounds. She whirled around as she heard footsteps heading her way. She looked for her invisibility cloak. It had slipped of her shoulders and were now somewhere on the floor, with the enchanted side up. A cold feeling swept over her as the footsteps came around the corner. Filch stood listening with the lantern hanging from his hand. Mrs. Norris walked past him and looked around and took of running around another corner. Filch spat on the ground and followed his cat.

Meanwhile Jade was frozen in astonishment. She was standing out in the open, with no invisibility cloak covering her, and Filch hadn't even noticed her. Not-even Mrs. Norris. She tried to get her breathing back to normal as the shock wore of a little. Deciding that she wasn't going to wait for them to come back and notice her she turned to the Library doors. Then she realized that she had no way of getting into the Library as it was locked for the night. Sighing she sat down on the floor with her back against the doors. She wished she could get in. She stood up to head back to the dorms when she noticed that her surroundings have changed. She was now standing inside the Library. She looked around and saw a book lying open on one of the far desks. Wondering why the book was left there Jade walked over and looked at the book. The book was on Prophecies. (A/N: Not very original :P) The book was already opened at a page. Curious she read it. The writing was faded and even with her improved eyesight; she still had to look closely at the page to read it.

****

From black to silver

The dark to the light

Child of the Sphinx

Awaken by night

Daughter of Dark

Son of the Light

Joined by power

To form the Sphinx child

The child of the Sphinx

No gender claimed

Shall learn the secrets

Centuries have gained

Power of the Spirit

Shall live once more

And the Darkness be chained

Between the walls of Ardebor

And the Light be kept

In the City Celecor

She looked up from the book knowing that somehow the prophecy was important to her. She was startled when the book snapped shut, turned into ashes and disappeared. The now familiar feeling of drifting the voice and the dark surrounded her, and the Library vanished from her sight as she fell asleep.

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

A/N: So what did you think. It took me a while to think of a prophecy thingy. Read and Review people!!


	10. Falling with the enemy

****

I changed this chapter a lot! Ignore my authors note I had. I will make it Jade/Draco. I may not update it a lot, but I will!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. OC are mine!

Keys: //thoughts\\

"speech"

Chapter Ten

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

It was a bright lazy afternoon at Hogwarts and the students were enjoying a peaceful Saturday. Jade was walking around Hogwarts, a lazy smile playing at her lips. She preferred to stay inside that day, as although she was enjoying the warm day, she did not like being in the actual sunlight. She went to sit on a ledge. She tried to get comfortable, but her tail was in the way. She had just found a comfortable position when she jumped up again. She waggled her tail. Since when had she a tail? She looked around to see if anybody was near. She moved her tail to her side and she looked down to see one long, white furry limb.

Without another thought she ran down the halls, trying to get to the Slytherin house before somebody noticed. She ran around the corner and collided with somebody on the stairs. The person's hand shot out and took hold of another person's arm. Jade heard a squeal of surprise as the three students fell down the stairs.

****

~*#*#*#*#*@*#*#*#*#*~

Draco wished that Pansy could for once stop talking. Her mouth never stopped working. Some of her favourite topics she whined most tended to be Jade and the Gryffindors and the other houses. He heard that Jade had beaten Pansy on her first night in Slytherin. Pansy kept on whining about how Jade had insulted her and most importantly, Draco. Whenever Jade did something right, she would sneer and start talking about how Jade thought that she was so popular and disrespectful. It was getting annoying for all her housemates. 

She was talking about some rumor she had heard when Draco turned around and looked at Pansy. "Go annoy someone else, Pansy" he said through clenched teeth, "or you will regret it" Her mouth snapped shut and she stared at Draco as if he had grown another head. Her mouth opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sound came. Her face turned from being stunned to hurt. "I'm sor….." before she could finish her apology, Draco had turned away and started walking up the stairs. She ran to catch up with him. He reached the top of the stairs before her. "Draco, wait!" she called out as she stumbled up the last few stairs. He looked at her, his face expressionless. He turned to walk again when a black and silver blur ran straight into him. Draco was thrown backwards. His hand reached out and grabbed Pansy's arm, she squealed as she too was dragged down the stairs.

****

###!!__!!**!!__!!###

Jade groaned as her senses came back. She was laying on top of someone. She opened her eyes and stared at the face of Draco Malfoy. At that moment he opened his eyes. She could see surprise in those clear silver depts. She felt a smile form on her lips. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said, not sorry at all. She made to stand up, brushing her fingers lightly against his arm. When she was in sitting position she looked down on him. He was still lying down in a sort of daze. She smiled secretly to herself. "It's all my fault" She took him by the shoulders and helped him stand up. He blinked at her, as he finally came out of his daze. He winced and Jade noticed that one of his ankles looked broken. Draco suddenly felt himself being picked up, and to his horror saw that it was Jade. A girl was carrying him. This did not bode well with his reputation. "Hey! Put me down" he hissed. Jade smiled down at him and gave him puppy dog eyes, but you broke your foot and it's all my fault. The least I can do is help you." Jade started walking ignoring Draco's struggles and threats. She was surprised at how light Draco felt to her and wondered if it had anything to do with the changes she was going through. Then she remembered her tail and hoped that no one could see it. She walked to the Informatory completely forgetting Pansy had also fell down the stairs, if she even knew about it.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: There you go. Tell me what you think about the changes!


	11. Injured

****

A/N: A new Chapter, one that I have forgotten that I have written. I had to read the story over again to remember everything, so that I could try and write another chapter. Today I looked back at the date I first published this fic and was shocked to find it about over a year ago. Never knew time to fly by so quickly. Anyway you know the procedure, R&R.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, and I shall never dream of calling it my own. Some things in the story are mine and mine alone.

000$)()()($000

Chapter Eleven

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue as she examined Draco's foot. How'd you break it, she asked absentmindedly. "We had an accident" was all answer Jade gave smiling down at Draco. When she had brought him in she had casually dropped Draco on the bed and went in search for the nurse. Draco said nothing as he glared at Jade. They had left quite a few people giggling and goggling on the way to the Infirmary. Draco carried by a girl was not a common sight. Madam Pomfrey finished healing Draco's foot and turned to talk to both of them. Draco will have to stay off his foot till Monday. Turning on her heel Madam Pomfrey left. 

Jade sighed. "Since it's my fault, I'll have to nurse you back to health" Jade said a bit too cheerfully. "No" Draco hissed glaring back at her. Jade laughed "You look so cute doing that" she told him, watching him blush. "Want me to carry you again?" Jade asked sweetly. Horror filled Draco's eyes as he practically jumped of the bed. "I'll take that as a no" Jade moved to open the door for the limping Draco." This is all your fault and you come off without any injuries" Draco muttered, scowling darkly at the slytherin girl.

Jade casually walked beside Draco, watching him out of the corner of her eye. Draco stumbled and Jade quickly caught him. When he was steady she let him go again. "You sure you don't want me to carry you?" she asked innocently. "Look, I don't want you to carry me so shut up!" he yelled. Jade just smiled and walked on. It was fun ruffling the little birds feathers. She paused and pondered on the term she had used. It fitted in greatly with her current state, which included the cat ears and tail. So she was the feline out hunting the birdie. She felt a sly grin form on her lips. She was looking forward to the little chase.

Draco almost fell over when Jade bumped into him. She blinked in surprise as she noticed that they had reached the slytherin dorms. She looked back at a scowling Draco. "Watch where you're going Embers!" Draco growled. Jade just smiled charmingly at him and entered the common room. 

Draco stumbled into the room. He glared at Jade's back as she fell into the green sofa and stretched. She let out a contented sigh. As Draco turned to go to his dorm he paused. He had been sure that he had seen a white tail where Jade was sitting. When he turned back to where he thought he'd seen the tail, there was nothing there. He dismissed it from his mind as unimportant and stormed as best as he could to his bed.

Jade sighed in relief as Draco stormed off, half-limping. She had for a moment forgotten about her tail. She had quickly hid it when Draco had turned around to stare at her. Frowning Jade wondered once again about her condition. It was great not being 'The Boy Who Lived', although she did miss her friends in Gryffindor.

Suddenly restless Jade got up from the comfort of the sofa and headed out of the Common room into the hall. She decided to go to the library to see if Hermoine was there. Distracted Jade began to sing under her breath "Helian awluh gi Helian mora, Un dainti eurn, Lei morai wastan awluh.." *

Jade paused as she heard the words come from her mouth. The words she did not understand, and the more she tried to remember the words she had sung, the more the words faded from her. Frustrated, Jade gave up on remembering as she entered the Library. A few students were scattered around, doing homework and various other things. Jade spotted Hermoine at a far end, but felt reluctant to go over to her friend, as Hermoine was busy helping Ron with homework. 

Suddenly feeling terribly nervous Jade hid behind a bookshelf trying to get herself together. Taking a deep breath Jade peeked out from behind the bookshelf to find herself staring into a tanned face. Cobalt eyes stared back at her, the face's mouth curling slightly as if to indicate a smile. Jade felt her cheeks light up in embarrassment as Valenie stared questioningly down at her. "Why are you hiding?" Valenie asked the embarrassed girl. "I wasn't hiding!" Jade hissed insulted. "Oh?" Valenie turned and looked in Hermoine's direction before turning back to Jade. Jade could feel her cheeks getting even warmer.

"You like him?"

The question confused Jade. "Like who?" she asked. Valenie sighed. " The Weasley boy" Jade felt her eyes go wide. For a good few minutes Jade couldn't say a word. "No!" she nearly cried out. How could she like her best friend Ron? The thought of her and Ron together was altogether strange. Valenie stared at her before shrugging and turning away. "If you say so" Valenie gathered her books from the table near the shelf Jade had been hiding behind and walked out of the Library head held high as most Slytherins did. If she had turned around she would have found a fuming girl glare daggers at her. And if she had she might also have noticed that Jade's eyes turned completely silver.

~~~~~~~~~~~^%%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%%^~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

* a language I made up. Not the best but it will do for the story. I won't tell you what it means yet!

There we go the end of another chapter. Remember to R&R!


End file.
